Street Vendor
Street Vendor is one of the Skills Civilians can choose from in CrazyBobs. Description Street Vendors can sell other players different items such as condoms, fishing or hunting permits. They can refill their inventory at any 24/7. A Street Vendor is a skill that requires the player to buy items from various locations and sell them to players and are normally situated inside of City Hall . This skill is generally considered the "civil" Arms Dealer as they generally don't sell weapons and their items are normally used for good, such as healing the player or protecting from STDs. Unlike an Arms Dealer, a Street Vendor does not receive a wanted level for selling his goods unless he sells a weapon (Pistol or Shotgun). Making money A Street Vendor makes money by buying items from various shops from around the cities and selling them for additional money and keeping the profits. The player normally gets the items for less than they would if they had gone to the shop themselves and cut out the Street Vendor, but the Street Vendor is generally able to still make a decent profit meaning that both players benefit from using a Street Vendor. The most commonly bought items are: *Body Armor *Life Insurance *Free Vehicle Credit *Crowbar *Instafix *Vehicle repair kits *Fishing rod *Adrenaline Pill *Condoms *Drug Plant Seeds *Fish Cooler Some players will buy other items too, but these items should be kept in stock whilst you are playing a Street Vendor for maximum profit. The more money an item costs you to buy, the more money you will profit from it. Life Insurance is generally one of the best ways to make money as a street vendor because so many players require life insurance and the price of it is very high. Although the price is high, most times they will save money by buying life insurance from you so it's often worth them buying it. Free Vehicle Credits often make street vendors a lot of money as a player cannot purchase them from anywhere except a Street Vendor or Mechanic. However, Mechanic is a much less frequently used skill than Street Vendor so most people will buy from a Street Vendor. Free vehicle credits are also used fairly frequently and sell for a fairly high price. Commands There is currently an error on Crazybobs.net that claims doing /items ID/Nick will offer items to that player. This is wrong, doing /items will BUY from Street Vendors. If there are no Street Vendors around, it will make a call which a street vendor can view using /Calls Street Vendor items Street Vendors are only able to "Purchase sell items" meaning that everything they buy can ONLY be sold on to other players and cannot be used by the A Street Vendor is currently able to buy/sell the following items: *Sprunk Cola *Condom *Drug Plant Seed *Fishing Rod *Body Armor *Baseball Bat *Shovel *Flowers *Parachute *Pistol *Shotgun *Chastity Belt *Purple dildo *White dildo *Long Vibrator *Silver Vibrator *Flowers *Vigora (Drugs) *Gun Permit *Chainsaw *Weapon Sales Permit *Moonshine *Fish Cooler *Trout *Turtle *Crowbar *Fish Sales Permit *Fishing Permit *Life Insurance *Adrenaline Pill *Cane *Drug Sales Permit *Free Vehicle Credit *Vehicle Repair Kit *DM Juice *Beer *Whiskey *Pool Cue *Golf Club *Kitchen Knife The following shops sell the following items: The prices may not be accurate as these are just a sample of prices that I took whilst going around gathering this information. The prices may change in price depending on the current items market. The lower the price of the item, the less chance it has of being effected by items market difference. 24/7 Sex Shop Ammunation Bait Shop Hospital Drug Refill Point Truck Stop (Xoomer) Bar Strip Club Dance Club Gym Restaurants Frequently Asked Questions: Can I sell weapons inside City Hall? You can not sell weapons inside of City hall. In order to sell weapons, you must go outside City Hall. This includes the chainsaw. However, some low damage melee weapons such as flowers, cane and golf club CAN be sold inside city hall. If you do not have a gun sales permit, you will receive a wanted level for selling arms without a permit. Where is the best place to sell items? Most street vendors sell items in City Hall. A lot of people know this already and will enter city hall and stand around BOT Anna and do /is or /items to buy items. However, a Street Vendor may chose to attempt to /sell to a player. How do I use the items I purchased as a Street Vendor? You cannot use the items that you purchase as "Sell items". You may ONLY sell them on to other players. If you wish to purchase items for yourself, you must either buy them from shops without picking the "Purchase sell item" option or from another Street Vendor. What are calls? When somebody requests /items but there is no street vendor near their location, you will recieve a message saying "Nick has requested a Street vendor at location: location." You may wish to PM this person and arrange a meet up or simply find that person and do /sell Nick/ID. You can see a list of all recent calls using /calls at any time. It is generally not suggested to use this function because it is probably more profitable to simply stay in CH and sell since the person may only want Body Armor. How can I find the shops listed above? I named the shop names after how they are listed in the GPS. Simply type /gps and find the name of the shop you are looking for.Street Vendors Are Only From Which Others Can Buy A Free Vehicle Credit U Cannot Buy It From Shops Category:Skills Category:Civilians Skills